PriHeaPC23
This is Terrible! Kotaro Finds Out! '(これはひどいです！ コタロウが発見！''Kore wa Hidoidesu! Kotarō ga Hakken!) is the twenty-third episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is the first half of a two-part storyline, ending with PriHeaPC24, a tribute to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Summary After several weeks of her coming home more scuffed up than usual, Kotaro begins to suspect that Aya is hiding something. So he begins to follow his little sister around in hopes of keeping her safe from whatever is hurting her. Can Aya keep her secret as a Precure intact, or will this drive a wedge between her and her brother? Major Events * Kotaro discovers Aya's identity as Cure Light * Aya reveals how both her sister and her father died as well as explain Kotaro's hatred for secrets. * The Happiness Charge Prism Cards are obtained * This episode marks the debut of Kyuseishu Naoto * Hikawa Iona makes an appearance near the end Plot As he dropped off Aya at Millennium Academy, he began to think about something that's been bugging him for the past six months. Lately, he noticed that Aya has mostly been more distant, he could notice that his sister had been hiding scars, and late at night he could hear a second voice in her room. This made the officer begin to fear for the worst as he decided that, after school, he would try and tail her to see what she was hiding, because he did not want to see his own sister follow the same path that lead half of his family to their deaths... Meanwhile at the Precure Fan Club, Aya felt like she was on top of the world, after all she achieved her dream of becoming a Precure, she had met many of her predecessors and got their blessings, and even got to become the leader of her own team. However Ayumi, who saw the look on her face, told her not to let all of this go to her head, reminding her of some of the defeats they had back in both Sakura's world and in Magic World.However that did not put a damper on the girl's bravado as she was ready for the next Miracle Petal. As she said this, Kotaro, who after performing his normal duties, decided to activate a bug that he hid in Aya's cellphone and heard them talking about the Miracle Petal. This confused him as he had never heard of such an item. As she came home, Kotaro decided to ask Aya about the new club that she joined. Sadly he didn't get much out of the girl as she merely formed the club with her friends after they showed a similar interest to the Precure. Kotaro felt that it was weird that Aya had somehow became friends with the student council president and a rising star in the sports world, but she reassured him that they were surprisingly nice people if he got to know them. Kotaro soon dropped the subject as they returned home. There, EnEn was worried that Kotaro might be onto them and the recent activities of the Precure, which worried Aya. She soon told her partner that while she was happy to be a Precure, she soon realized that she was doing the one thing that Kotaro never liked; keeping a damaging secret from him. When the fox fairy asked Aya why she felt this way, she soon told EnEn the whole story about her sister Homura's death. She explained that, due to her getting in trouble with the yakuza for daring to stand up against one of their members after they murdered their father Naoto, she was forced to be their transporter in order to keep her remaining family safe. This revelation confused EnEn as he did not realize that her father was dead as well. Aya soon explained that he was seduced by the yakuza boss' daughter and, when it was found out that he was seeing her, he was killed just as Homura had come to give him the bento box he had forgotten. As Aya fell silent, EnEn soon put the pieces together as he realized why she was a taxi driver when she died; it was a front for the yakuza to transport anything they wanted. The next day, Aya and Sakura were searching for some Prism Cards after the Cure Radar detected several in the Pacifico Yokohama. At the same time, there was a hostage situation that Kotaro was trying to defuse several feet away. As Cure Hunter confronted the Precure once again to grab the Happiness Charge Prism Cards, Dark Onibi decided to try and use two of his newest Minikans on both the criminal and the kidnapped individual and thus created Kan Gnaw and Kan Infini, resembling Yogantsune and Bischine respectively, with an experimental form of Dark Matter that mimicked that of a corrupt Prism Card As Cure Light and Cure Splash were preparing to use the Prism Screw to defeat Cure Hunter, they soon spotted the two Minikans attacking the police and Kotaro, with the other Precure fighting back the monster as much as they could. Terrified that she might lose her brother, Cure Light rushed in and took a mouth blast from Kan Gnaw that was meant for Kotaro. This however, caused her transformation to dispel itself and thus lead to Kotaro discovering that her sister was a Precure. As Aya saw that she was back to normal, she tried to explain the situation to her brother. Unfortunately Kotaro wasn't listening, as he was deeply angered by another one of his family getting involved in matters that would almost kill them. This momentary distraction allowed the quartet of villains to escape, forcing the Precure to flee the scene with the Prism Cards and leave their leader behind. As Aya pleaded with Kotaro to listen to her, the officer merely kicked away EnEn while he was in his Prism Changer form and forcibly dragged Aya back to their home. As Aya was lead back to their home, a woman in a hood was observing this and pondered on her next move... Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun *Kage Villains *Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter *Dark Onibi *Minikans Secondary Characters *Kyuseishu Kotaro *Sakagami Ayumi *Kyuseishu Akari *Kyuseishu Homura *Kyuseishu Naoto *Hikawa Iona Prism Changes *Prism Changes in This is Terrible! Kotaro Finds Out! **Cure Light - Cure Black, Cure Miracle, Cure Flora, Cure Star **Cure Splash - Cure White. Cure Magical, Cure Mermaid, Cure Milky **Cure Noble - Cure Moonlight **Cure Trinity - Cure Sunshine **Cure Papillon - Cure Blossom **Cure Mirage - Cure Marine **Cure Hunter - Eas, Regina, Twilight, Blue Cat *All of Cure Light and Cure Splash's Prism Changes, along with Cure Hunter's Shadow Changes, all come from seasons which have had the Precure reveal their secret identities Trivia * This episode is known as the darkest Precure episode due to it's subject manner * Kan Gnaw bears a resemblance to Yoganstune, who was also a Guardian much like Gnaw was Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers